Nowadays, use of Bluetooth has been generalized. Bluetooth may penetrate solid and nonmetallic material to transmit a signal. A transmitting range thereof is 10 cm to 10 m, but may be extended to 100 m when increasing transmission power. Bluetooth is established based on a low cost and a short range wireless link and facilitates an ad hoc connection in a fixed and mobile communication environment.
Bluetooth uses 2.45 GHz frequency, which is the same Industrial, Scientific, and Medical (ISM) band as that of 802.11b/g, which is a wireless local area network (LAN) specification, and Bluetooth devices may perform wireless communication through a search/selection/authentication (pairing) process of a peripheral Bluetooth device.
Further, Bluetooth may exhibit a relatively fast speed with relatively low power and low cost, but because a transmitting distance thereof is limited to maximum 100 m, Bluetooth is appropriate to use at limited space.
Bluetooth is one of representative short range wireless technologies that connect various devices (smart phone, personal computer (PC), earphone, and headphone) to give and receive information. Bluetooth is applied to recent most smart phones, PCs, and notebook computers, and thus a device-to-device pairing procedure may be quickly performed and Bluetooth may stably provide device-to-device connectivity.
Due to such merits of Bluetooth, in order to control a smart TV, Bluetooth is applied to a remote control to be widely used.
However, a Bluetooth type remote control has a problem due to a wireless connection unlike an existing Infra-red (IR) Line-of-Sight method.
That is, in an environment in which a plurality of TVs exist, connectivity with an existing TV is continuously maintained and connectivity with a new TV is not secured.
Recently, a magic remote control solves the problem through a pairing initialization process, but for the pairing initialization process, because a complex procedure such as a new pairing request is required, there is inconvenience in use the Bluetooth type remote control.